numfandomcom-20200214-history
Lot Aanan
"A man of average stature and slim build, Lot Aanan's appearance should be indistinct, but if you watch his face for too long, you experience somewhat of an uncanny valley. He speaks with disarming stutter and possesses a cheery disposition (and also smells of freshly baked bread). He wears a set of full plate armor. Off of his armor's left shoulder hangs a small scrap of blue cloth that bears a strange symbol detailed in gold thread. Over his armor he wears a tabard bearing the device of the Aeon Priests. He carries a heavy greatsword and a long polearm on his back." - Description of Lot Aanan as provided to his fellow Silencer team members in 912 TE Description As described above, Lot Aanan is a slim man of just above average height. Curiously, he is tremendously strong despite his appearance, as well as being incredibly heavy for his apparent body mass. This is due to extensive cybernetic treatments on the part of the Order of Truth, which had the unfortunate side effect of making his facial expressions appear mechanical, evoking somewhat of an uncanny valley. (unfinished) Season 2 Lot makes his first appearance in season 2 as an Aeon Priest sent as an attache to the Silencers. Throughout season 2, Lot reports to a secretive sect of Aeon Priests known as the Regulators, updating them on the movements of the other main characters. As season 2 progresses, Lot advances through the ranks of the Regulators, eventually reporting directly to David Bowie Emperor Palpatine himself, learning that the entire Order of Truth is under the control of a shadowy order known as the Convergence, and that David Bowie is one of the one hundred powerful individuals known as Convergence Magisters. As season 2 draws to a close, Lot betrays his fellow party members, and upon failing to capture them, is brought before Emperor Palpatine. Lot, realizing his life is forfeit if he does not take drastic action, takes a gamble and attacks David Bowie. Emperor Palpatine is caught off guard and Lot runs him through, killing him. By killing a Convergence Magister as a member of the Convergence himself, Lot ascends to take his place. Season 2 Epilogue Lot Aanan has risen to the rank of Convergence Magister, and is now the de facto leader of the Order of Truth. With this newfound power, Lot reforms the Order into a highly centralized governing body that quickly comes to control the rest of the Steadfast.Though neither his name nor face is known to the public, Lot has rewritten history in his image. Season 2.5 Though rarely mentioned by name, Lot Aanan has overhauled the entire system of the Steadfast. A new standardized currency, named after his Order and the language spoken by the majority of people living in the Steadfast, the Truth, is being issued. A regular military force is maintained, agriculture and trade is now more profitable and safe, and overall, the average citizen of the interior provinces of the Steadfast is living a better life than they were two years ago. There are however some who resist his rule, specifically in the southernmost provinces of the Steadfast and the scattered opposition groups rallied by his former party member, Cadfan Battle-Raven. Season 3 Taking place directly after the events of season 2.5, Lot is the one who calls our heroes together to entrust them with the task of exterminating the Vralk threat. The Red Future In the possible future that might occur should the party fail to stop the Vralk, Lot Aanan died defending the Durkhall Complex along with the last of his Army of Truth. Lot's Plots Plots and schemes were and are central to Lot's character. Though not all of his plans went quite as he expected them to, many of them have had an indelible effect on the course of history. Category:Season 2